


Not Your Pet

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not somebody's pet..."</p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Pet

"I'm not somebody's pet... get out."

Juliette had pulled away, slamming the door in Olivia's face. This was the ninth time that Olivia had tried to make Juliette her pet. Juliette refused to budge and Olivia sighed, sitting down on the step outside Juliette's house. 

"Just how bad did I fuck this up..."

She muttered to herself, admitting, finally, that she had messed things up by trying to keep her husband and get Juliette. She had left her husband now, a fact not yet known to the local papers as her husband had paid hush money. Now she desperately needed Juliette. Then it hit her... Juliette needed to see her honesty. She stood, knocking on Juliette's door, not giving the girl a chance to refuse her entry and pushing into Juliette's house, the words spilling out of her. 

"I left him... I hated being his little pet, his wife he could leave at home, cheat on then come back to..."

A pause, then, just as she was about to continue Juliette finally kissed her.


End file.
